The use of printed circuit boards is becoming universal in almost every electronic field today. With the advent of small, medium, and large scale integrated circuits in conjunction with other circuit items, present day electronic and other type apparatus utilize, with enormous space efficiency, printed circuit boards upon which the components are mounted. Much is known in the art about the use and manufacture of printed circuit boards, but a particular item of concern in this field is the soldering of the components to the electrical circuit paths made of copper or other conducting material on the printed circuit board themselves. It behooves a manufacturer, therefore, of printed circuit boards to find the most efficient manner of soldering these items to the printed circuit board so as to be more effectively cost conscious, provide more throughput on the soldering line, etc. The present invention describes a unique liquid wave generator with an opposed jet flow to provide a stationary, or nearly so, central pool upon which to contact an operating surface, which could be a printed circuit board upon which components are to be soldered.